1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to information handling systems and more particularly to multi-user BIOS authentication within an information handling system.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
It is known to provide a simple password mechanism within a basic input output system (BIOS) of an information handling system to prohibit unauthorized users from accessing the information handling system. Anyone who wanted access to the system would have to share the password.
For example, FIG. 1, labeled Prior Art, shows a flow chart of a BIOS authentication operation. When the authentication operation starts, the BIOS is checked to determine whether a BIOS password is set. If not, then access to the information handling system is allowed. If the BIOS password is set, then the information handling system prompts the user to enter the password and the password is checked to determine whether it is correct. If the password is correct, then access to the information handling system is allowed. If the password is incorrect, then access to the information handling system is denied.
Typically, one of the users could change the password and thereby deny access to previously authorized users. In a corporate environment, this type of behavior is generally undesirable.